The present invention relates to a fixed-quantity feeding apparatus for domestic animals which is capable of supplying a large number of domestic animals, such as swine, etc., with the fixed quantity of dry feed.
For the purpose of providing the dry feed, powdered or granular, to a large number of domestic animals in the fixed quantity and at the regularly fixed time as well, there was conventionally used such manual method that a worker carried the dry feed to the pen for domestic animals, and put manually a roughly fixed quantity of dry feed measured by a measuring instrument into feed boxes.
However, this type of conventional manual work had such disadvantage that a great deal of time and manpower were required for feeding a large number of swine.
Further, it is not easy to utilize a controlled feeding method, that is to say, to give a large number of swine effectively and economically the appropriate quantity of feed proportionate to their growing stages.
The object of the present invention is to provide the fixed-quantity feeding apparatus which is capable of effectively carrying out the fixed-quantity feeding for a large number of domestic animals, such as swine, etc., particularly a controlled feeding for the same number of domestic animals.